The Girl With The White Hair
by XxFurryLoverxX
Summary: I DONT NEED TO WRITE A SUMMARY! FIGHT THE SYSTEM!


**(this my first fanfic so don't hate!)**

* * *

Sakura petals floated down onto the clear water of the lake as Ashley took a bath in the cool water. There was a waterfall behind her and willow trees around the lake and her hair like freshly fallen snow dragged through the water. Her mermad tale glittered in the morning dawn light. It was obsidian black. Ashley didnt always have a tale. Only when she wanted to.

Suddenly the water rippled signalling that Ashle wasn't alone. A blonde head popped out of the water, and Ashley gasped. The boy in front of her had the most beautiful sakura coloured eys. More beutiful then that Sakura bitch's hair. She was so lame and ugly and annoying. She was always trying to get with Sasuke-kun. But he obviously liked Ashely.

The mermaid boy with the blonde hair rose a bit further out of the water, and Ashley saw that he had several tattoos. Thug Seme was scrawled across his manly chest. Ashley bit her lip. That was so hot. Like Gerard Way-Kun.

"Who are you?" she asked, bringing a hand to her face. The boy smirked.

"I'm you but strongre," he replied and Ashley gasped.

"Really?!" She asked.

"Fuck no," his voice was a deep timbre and he swilvelled himself around in the water.

"Hey guys look what I found," he called, and five more heads popped out of the water. They were all really hansome mermaids.

"What is it Nagisa?" Said the one with greeny brown hair. So the blonde boy's name was Nagisa-kun.

"I found this hot bab. What's your name girl?" Nagisa-kun asked. ashley blushed and her freckles stood out even more. She twirled her white hair between her fingers. Nagisa couldn't help but notice that her one twinkling blue eye matched the water. The other eye was bright red like blood.

"My name is Ashley Byakuya Aesthetic Shownu Way," (arthurs note: she is related to Gerard Way! he is her big brother) she introduced. "What about you guys?"

Nagisa-kun smirked again.

"I'm Nagisa but you can call me King Kush," he then pointed to a mermad with glasses. "And this is Rei. But you can call him Sir Smokes-a-lot."

Rei-kun seemed offended at this and crossed his arms.

"Don't listen to this idiot!"

Nagisa-kun laughed. "Oh baby you know you love it."

Ashley giggled and turned to the other mermaids. The one with the green brown hair smiled back at her.

"I'm Makoto," he introduced with a high and slightly nasal voice. Then the boy with blue grey hair was just staring at her. Makoto-kun sighed and shook his head.

"Haru we can't read your thoughts. You have to speak," he admonnished and Haru-kun looked up.

"You have nice tits," haru-kun said in a monotone voice. Ashley gasped at the voice. The lack of emotion was all to familier. It was almost poetic.

"Are you… emo too?" She asked breathlessly. A mermaid with purple hair interrupted.

"He aint emo he's just batshit insane. Crikey mate," he said with a roll of his eyes. Ashley gasped again.

"Like the joker?" she asked.

"Heath Ledger-san or Jared Leto-chan?" The purple haired mermaid asked back with raised eyebrow.

"Umm, what?" Ashley was confused. The purple haired boy growled, showing off sharp teeth.

"Mate are you a fake fan or what? Stop being such a galah," he snapped and Ashley felt tears prick her eyes. Suddely a peach haired mermaid pushed the purple haired boy away.

"Don't listen to Rin he's just cranky," he held out his hand then. "Kisumi." He introduced.

"K-Kiss me?" Ashley blshed. It was so sudden and fast. They had only just met. But… he was rlly cute…

She began to lean in, puckering her lushious plump rose lips. The peach haired mermaird leaned back.

"Um what?" he asked, condused. Ashley frowned as the boy continued, "Isn't this too fast? We only just met."

Ashley was confused. He asked her to kiss him, right? She said this and Both the peach haired mermaid and Rin-kun began laughing.

"M8 holy kangaroo his name is Kisumi," Rin-kun clarified doubled over with laughter. Ashley blushed even more. "Bloody foreigners," Rin-kun said.

Ashley scowled in anger.

"Howdare you! YOU HAVE OFFENDED ME AND MY CULTURE AND MY PARENTS AND MY FAMILY. I AM HALF JAPANESE AND HALF KOREAN AND HALF BRITISH AND QUARTER RUSSIAN AND 1/16th CHEROKEE!" She shouted at him, tears running down her face. "And where are you from that you think you can say these terrible things to me?!"

Rin-kun scoffed. "I'm from Woop Woop." (arthur's note: AHAHA AUSTRALIANS WILL GET THIS LOLOL)

Ashley-chan wiped away her tears. "I gotta go to school now anyways so bye guys."

She got out of the lake and her tale turned back into legs. She was naked so she ran inside the apartment complex which belonged to her and put on her clothes. She put on a grid-print tennis skirt and and an alien cropped sweater. She had tights on which had a panda on each leg and one pastel pink combat boot and one pastel blue combat boot with switched shoe laces. She put her snow white hair into two space buns on top of her head and put glitter into her hair parting using a jutsu she had made.

She headed out of the apartment and ran all the way to school because she was so fast. She got there 10 minutes before the bell rang and found her best friend Naruto-kun. He had been abused all his life so he was quite emo like her. He had yellow hair but dyed it black so only the roots were still blonde. He had lots of piercings. Snake bites and an eyebrow piercing and a septum piercing.

"Hey Nart-chan," she giggled and Naruto-chan suddenly turned and shot her. The bullet ripped through her chest and she gasped as she fell to the ground.

"I told you not to call me that," Naruto snarled.

(Watcha say started playing in the background)

Ashley got up and dusted off her skirt. There was a hole in her shirt now, but her skin was already healed. She was immortal cuz her dad was the KYuubi.

"Gosh sorry Naruto-kun I'll stop," she huffed. They were best friends but they fought a lot. The bell finally rang and they walked into class arm in arm. Ashley was actually already a Jounin but because she was only 14 she was still in ninja school. She and Naruto-kun sat in their seats at the back and their sensei walked in. It was Dun-Sensei.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," he said and placed some papers on his desk. "Today we will be practicing the summoning jutsu."

Asley gasped. She was a Jounin but she had never tried the summoning jutsu before (authros note: I know in the real show you need a summoning contract but this is MY story so they don't need one ok). Everyone was excited to try and Dun-sensei told everyone not to expect too much. Most people couldn't summon anything at first because t was a very hard jutsu.

Everyone went one by one and a few people got small creatures but most got nothing at all. When Naruto-kun went up Ashley wished him good luck. He bit his thumb and did the justsu. After the smoke cleared Ashley screamed

A small Kyuubi was there.

"Daddy!" She gasped hands shaking. She was so triggered. She was breathing fast and rocking back and forth. But suddenly Dun-sensei was there. He lead her out of the room and she was filled with his sweet scent of sinaminamon. Her breathing slowed down and she leaned into his muscular embrace. She was calm again.

When they went back into the classroom the Kyuubi was gone and it was Ashley-chan's turn to try the jutsu. She went to the front of the class and did the jutsu. When the smoke cleared a large powerful gorilla stood there. Ashley gasped. It was Harambe-san, one of the strongest summons possible. The class also gasped.

Harmbe let out a strong roar and beat his large hands against his chest. He turned to Ashley, intelligent eyes filled with respect.

"Ashley-sama I am honoured to serve you," the strong silver back bowed down briefly. Ashley blushed and nodded. Then Hrambe went back to his zoo. The bell rang for lunch and Ashley went out iwht Naruto-kun.

"Ashley that was awesome! I can't believe you summoned Harambe," he was excited and did a rare smile. Ashly blushed. Naruto didn't smile often but when he did it took her breeath away. They hung out under a bunch of trees out of the sun and it was dark there.

All of a sudden Sakura-chan and her friends came over. Ashley crossed her arms. She hated Sakura. She was such a shit. And she was such a prep. Sakura-chan pushed Ashley-chan and laughed. Ashley let out a shout as she felt her knee scrape. Tears pricked in her eyes at the pain.

"Wow you're such a baby," Sakura laughed, kicking her. Then someone grabbed Sakura's shoulder and punched her way. It was Tyler-senpa! Sakura shrieked and ran away.

Tyler-senpai leaned down and held his hand out to Ashley.

"Ash are you ok?" he asked. He picked her up bridal style and began taking her to the nurse's office. Naruto-kun watched on jealously. Ashley blushed as Tyler-senpai carried her. When they got there., he put her on a bed and got the first aid kit. He kneeled on his knees and cleaned her cut and bandaged her leg.

"Th-Thank you," Ashley blushed and stuttered. Naruto-san came into the room suddenly with jelly. Seeing how close Ashley and Tyler were and how Tyler was between her legs, he dropped the jelly because he was jelly and a single manly tear fell, mixing with his mascara and making a grey streak down his face. He ran out of the room, leaving Tyler-senpi and Ashley-chan togethere aloen againe.

The bell rang again showing it was class again and Ashley blushed looking at Tyler-senpai.

"I'll talk to you later Senpai," she said and Tyler-senapi blushed too, nodding. "Ok Ash," he said.

They went back to class and did easy things that AShley knew well already so she didn't pay ettention. Before she knew it it was htte end of the day.

Ashley walked out of the school and began to walk home. She was alone because she lied in the opppisting erection of Naruto-kun. She paused when she thought she herd something. She looked araound but didn't see anything. She frowned and kept walking.

AShley gasped when she felt eyes on her. All of a sudden there was a bag over her head! She began to fight but strong arms held her down. Then she felt something wrap around her and she tried to struggle but couldn't. The bag was pulled ff her head and she saw she was covered in paper.

Looking up she saw a blue haired lady in a long black cloak with red and white clouds. Ashey gasped. The Akatsuki!

The blue haired lady walked over to hr.

"We have special plans for you Ashley Byakuya Aesthetic Shownu Way. The Akatsuki needs you."

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I Will post more when i can!**


End file.
